


chasing waterfalls

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Crying Kink, Facial, Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Tamamori is beautiful when he cries.





	chasing waterfalls

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written with ayamehadouken for kink bingo (bodily secretions).

Tamamori is beautiful when he cries. Beautiful like a nude body posed for art, beautiful in the way that makes Kame’s pants tight. All he wants to do is bring his hands to Tamamori’s face, wipe the tears from his cheek, and kiss him slowly, maybe feel the wetness on his own cheeks from the tears that continue to spill from Tamamori’s gorgeous eyes.

Even if it’s just acting, even if it’s on stage, Kame still finds himself affected. It’s not just the tears, either—Tamamori’s sweating by the end of the first act, the drops running down his forehead and the bare muscles of his back and chest that he’s built up purely for this project. Kame remembers when Tamamori was a clumsy teenager with funny hair and a strange personality, and now he looks like _this_. Probably still has the strange personality, but that just means he’d be more receptive to Kame’s advances.

“Hey,” Kame says after the curtain falls on the last show, because he’s not one to waste time. “Come over tonight.”

Tamamori’s eyes shift over to where the other two members of his group are washing makeup off their faces, looking a bit guilty. “Just me?”

“Just you,” Kame answers. “Certainly Miyata-kun can live without you for one night?”

Tamamori may be strange, but he’s not slow by any means and swallows hard at Kame’s implication. His cheeks tint pink under the sweat that gleams on his face, waves of pleasure already coursing through Kame’s body at the sight. “Okay,” Tamamori finally agrees, looking both scared and excited, and Kame allows himself a small smile. “I’ll be by after I shower—”

“You don’t have to,” Kame cuts him off. “I like it messy. In that aspect of my life, at least.”

Tamamori blinks big eyes at him as his face flushes even more, though this time Kame doesn’t think it’s from embarrassment.

He nods, and Kame congratulates himself on his persuasion skills. “I’ll text you the address,” he says, clapping one hand against Tamamori’s shoulder. He can’t wait.

They part ways shortly after that, and Kame pauses to congratulate the others on their hard work. Honestly he’s more concerned with the hard work that’s coming later. He still can’t get the image of Tamamori crying out of his mind.

Kame’s barely gotten inside when there’s a sharp knock on his door, and he’s pleased to find Tamamori on the other side of it, clothes still rumpled from work. He steps back to allow the other inside as he says, “Please, make yourself at home. Do you want anything to drink?”

“Please.” It’s directed more at the floor as Tamamori fumbles with his sneakers.

By the time Kame returns with bottles of tea, Tamamori has won his battle with his shoes and is curled up on his couch. He wonders if he’s nervous, being all alone with him.

Kame sits on the next cushion and hands one bottle to Tamamori, who immediately screws off the cap and brings it to his lips. Kame watches his throat work as he swallows and has to shift in his seat, trying not to look too predatory as he imagines something else going down his throat.

“Senpai,” Tamamori says, the mere word going straight into Kame’s pants. “What are you waiting for?”

Raising an eyebrow, Kame studies Tamamori’s unaffected face and bold, impatient eyes. “Hmm?”

It’s Tamamori who puts down both of their bottles and grabs Kame by the collar, pressing their lips together and instantly flicking his tongue inside Kame’s mouth. It’s fast and sloppy and Kame loves it, sliding a hand into Tamamori’s hair that’s still a little damp from his shower.

Tamamori leans away, breaking their kiss so he can speak against Kame’s lips. “I know you want to make a mess of me. I got all cleaned up, even though you said it was okay not to, since I figured you’d enjoy a fresh canvas more.”

Kame pulls at Tamamori’s hair as he whispers in agreement before licking his way back into the other’s mouth. It’s a tough choice, whether or not to stay in the living room or make the effort to get down the hall to his bedroom, but the thought of having Tamamori spread out across the dark silk makes the decision for him.

They stumble to the bedroom, still preoccupied with their increasingly sloppy kisses. Before Kame can even say anything, Tamamori pulls his shirt over his head and drops his jeans and underwear to the floor. He’s already hard, and Kame can’t keep from licking his lips in anticipation.

“This isn’t what I expected at all,” Kame admits as Tamamori stands before him, completely unashamed.

“I don’t like to waste time,” Tamamori says, and Kame thinks they have more in common that he’d previously thought.

Tamamori looks at him expectantly, and Kame gathers his bearings enough to lay the taller man down onto his bed. He stretches out on top of him and Tamamori’s hands are on him instantly, “helping” him out of his clothes until they’re skin to skin.

“Mm, senpai,” Tamamori says, his deep voice making Kame shudder. “What do you like, hmm? Tell me how to get you to look at me like you did earlier.”

“How was that?” Kame asks, a little distracted by the way Tamamori squirms beneath him.

“Like you wanted to bend me over the nearest prop and fuck my brains out.”

Kame groans at the blunt way Tamamori speaks, and it takes him a moment to gather his thoughts. “Your tears, the way sweat dripped down your temple, imagining you swallowing me down.”

Tamamori makes a pleased noise, pressing their lips together once more before asking, “You really liked seeing me cry that much?”

He nods, rolling their hips together. Kame is pleased to find that Tamamori is just as hard as he is over their discussion. “You think you could do it for me?” It doesn’t hurt to ask, and it’s probably one of the stranger things he’s requested of anyone.

Tears well up in Tamamori’s eyes as if by magic, and Kame groans again. This time he doesn’t have to hold back, pressing his lips to Tamamori’s face and tasting those tears for himself, shuddering as Tamamori’s hands splay on his back.

He can’t speak, just clings to Tamamori and watches the tears cascade down his face. Simply beautiful.

Tamamori sniffs a bit as he smiles. “As for the sweating, you’ll have to make that happen yourself.”

“Gladly,” Kame replies, reaching over for the supplies conveniently laid out on the nightstand. Tamamori’s watery eyes watch him as he lubes three of his fingers and places them between Tamamori’s legs, which spread invitingly for him.

“Ah,” Tamamori says as Kame pushes in the first finger.

“Okay?” Kame asks, pressing his lips to Tamamori’s tear-streaked face.

Tamamori just nods, his body rocking against the intimate touch that is quickly increased by a second finger. Kame moves them in and out as fast as he dares, watching Tamamori writhe beneath him, and it’s Kame who moans when he finds that spot that has Tamamori arching, a small bead of sweat forming along his hairline.

Kame keeps hitting that spot, over and over, watching as Tamamori’s brow furrows. He’s pushing back onto Kame’s fingers, and there’s more sweat forming on his face and neck. It’s salty-sweet when Kame leans forward for a taste; Tamamori moans brokenly when Kame slips a third finger inside.

“Stop teasing,” he gasps, and Kame pulls back. It only takes him a moment to grab a condom. Tamamori surprises him when he says, “Didn’t you want me messy?”

It’s Kame’s turn to moan, and he carefully slides into Tamamori. He’s so hot, and still so tight, and Kame buries his face against Tamamori’s neck as he lets him adjust to the intrusion. It’s only when Tamamori rolls his hips impatiently that Kame starts moving.

Tamamori makes more noise than expected, or maybe that’s just because Kame’s ear is right next to his lips, straining for every gasp and moan. He’s too tall for Kame to kiss him properly like this, but Kame can reach his collarbone and sucks a little love bite onto it, hoping they don’t have shirtless photoshoots anytime soon.

Kame slams into him over and over, loving the way Tamamori’s body accepts him each time. Tamamori’s doing his share of the work, rocking up to meet Kame’s efforts thrust for thrust, and they both moan in beautiful harmony when Kame hits that spot with his cock.

He keeps aiming for it, noticing how Tamamori gets tighter and more vocal, then looks down to see Tamamori’s fingers wrapped around himself, tugging fast and hard and Kame stops him before he can finish like this.

“Don’t you want to finish in my mouth?” Kame asks, pinning both of Tamamori’s hands over his head as he smiles at Tamamori’s cute, frustrated whine. “Or close to it, anyway.”

The whine turns into a low rumbling noise of approval, like a dirty purr, and that’s what has Kame leaning up on his knees and pounding deep into Tamamori, coming with a sharp cry.

He stays where he is for a moment, catching his breath until Tamamori pushes at his shoulders. Kame laughs a little breathlessly and licks his way down Tamamori’s chest and stomach, nipping at his belly button before dragging the tip of his tongue where Tamamori wants it most, if his noises are anything to go by.

Kame pauses, mouth hovering just above Tamamori’s cock. He looks up at him as he flicks his tongue out against the tip, just once. Tamamori makes a frustrated noise and winds his hands into Kame’s hair, pulling him down. Kame lets it happen, swallowing around him once he’s stilled. After that Kame sets the pace, bobbing up and down while Tamamori keeps a loose grip.

“Mm, senpai, feels good,” Tamamori murmurs, and now his hips are rolling up in contrast to his hands, thrusting deep into Kame’s throat as he squirms around on the bed. “I’m close.”

The whine that Tamamori emits when Kame pulls off completely is adorable, though it only intensifies as Kame tongues his way down Tamamori’s tight balls toward where Kame’s release is leaking out of him. Tamamori’s thighs tense as Kame loops his arms around them, licking up his mess all the way inside Tamamori while the latter thrashes and moans on his bed.

“Please,” Tamamori begs, desperate fingers fisting in Kame’s hair to pull him back up. “I really want to come.”

“Impatient kouhai,” Kame mutters good-naturedly as he takes his time cleaning Tamamori. This is his favorite part of sex—getting dirty just so he can clean up again.

Kame moves up just a little bit, lavishing Tamamori’s balls with his tongue and feeling just how badly Tamamori wants to come. Tamamori tries to touch himself but Kame seizes both of his hands, leaving him helpless to thrust up against nothing as Kame licks him everywhere but where he wants it.

When Kame glances up again, he can see that Tamamori’s eyes are shimmering with tears again. It’s a good look, and Kame finally decides to have mercy. “Let go,” he murmurs as he tongues the underside of Tamamori’s cock.

Kame barely closes his eyes in time as Tamamori stills beneath him, his orgasm splashing across his cheek and chin. Once he’s sure Tamamori is finished, he sits up, making sure the other is watching as he makes a show of dragging the back of one hand across the mess on his face and licking it away. Hands make their way into his hair again, and Kame is dragged up the length of Tamamori’s body; a hot tongue flicks against his lips once more, and over to the side of his face to clean him.

Maybe _this_ is Kame’s favorite part, being cleaned instead of doing the cleaning, his body falling lax in Tamamori’s arms as Tamamori laps at his face. He curls up to Tamamori’s side, turning his head enough to catch Tamamori’s tongue with his mouth, their kiss now sensual without any sexual urgency behind it.

Kame’s hand lazily traces the dips of Tamamori’s chest, groaning when his fingers find the rest of Tamamori’s orgasm that hadn’t quite made it to Kame’s face. He draws aimlessly on Tamamori’s belly with it, taking in the way Tamamori still shudders under his touch with his flushed skin and wild sex hair.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kame finally voices out loud.

This time, Kame thinks, Tamamori’s tears are real.


End file.
